Quarrel of Chaos Part 1
by Poink101
Summary: The Overlord has abolished technology from the world... what do you think the people are like? Pissed? Yeah!


The Quarrel of Chaos

The Quarrel of Chaos

By: Christopher Page

Chapter 1: 

In Which a War's Starting is Explained 

In the future, everything has gone to ruins. Lordly High Overlord has abolished technology, and all of its advantages along with it. Little did anyone know, that there were still rebel groups that made their own technology…weapons. They were always preparing for combat, because that is what they do. These groups were led by brave men who knew, but did not seem to notice, that there is the outside chance that if they were caught, VERY OUTSIDE, they would be destroyed. The most elusive and well known of these groups is based in Petersburg, the Asian capital of Russia, and is led by the great Mortimer M. Delchonovich. The Lord, at this time was in China, speaking with one of his operatives over a cup of tea.

'So, my dear lord, what are you here for.'

'Alas, _mon amie, the area has been spotted as a target for the next technology strike.'_

'Ach, those guys from Petersburg again.'

'They are persistent. If they were on our side, we would not be having any problems.'

' Tis still a mystery who the leader is. And without a name, there are no leads. They say he started a techno-rage in Bombay, and now they are declaring a revolution, _mon frere, and he thinks he is helping those people.'_

'_Tien, tien, it's happening everywhere! I heard three years he started a rebellion in western U.S. and now the age of technology is back. Silicon Valley is back in order and they are already making VR toys for the little ones.'_

'Really, _mon frere? I have heard different from private sources, sir. According to reconnaissance, they are building lots of things. The least sane of them believe that a nuclear war shall arise, and some call it, "The Perfect Storybook War." How can war be perfect, these people, I just do not understand.'_

'That is because these people do not want to be understood. But understanding them is not our goal. Our goal is to abolish technology, and techno-freaks.'

'Yes, but you must understand your prey in order to catch it. It is a Universal Law.'

'Of, course you are right, but that would take years. And you know how rapidly these groups are growing. They would nearly outnumber us, plus they're using tanks and we're using horses. Please. We need to end this quickly. The quickest way would be to destroy Petersburg.'

'Yes, sir, but then everyone would hate you.'

'Most people already hate me. Everybody sides for technology due to its advantages. But, if you ask me, I say it has plenty of disadvantages. When I became 

Lord High Overlord, I wanted a peaceful world. Does that make me a wimp.'

'No, sir. I know, that with less taxation, there should be more of our people on our side. Something tells me that they will love you, then. You see, another disadvantage to technology is the stock market gets whacked and, mon frere, taxes skyrocket.'

'Lower taxation, PREPOSTROUS, for I have already lowered them accordingly.'

'By all means, your honor, I find that if we all work together with our own advisors, our ways will pull through. Now, it has been a long day and I would suggest you get some rest, milord.'

'Very well, Glehann. Let us take a break.' The lord would never see day light again…

The Lord walked out of the building. It was a brisk night… temperature around 15 degrees Celsius. 

A few times, he had thought about resigning, for in his term, he had been shot 4 times. It's different, being in charge of a country as to being in charge of the world. One: you don't have as direct of control. 2: You have to deal with MANY more minors and advisors. 3: It's just harder… 

As he was walking along the street, a sudden movement occurred at his back. He noticed it. He wheeled around to see one of those terrorist extremist ninjas. They followed him everywhere. Spying his bathroom, as guests at balls, as Limo drivers. Yep, they definitely were leading him to this moment.

('Damn! I should have taken that resignation! Stupid me!') The lord thought. 'Why are so many after me!'

'You'll find out in HELL!' the chieftain of the ninjas cried.

'Then I will… Yaaargh!'

The overlord fought with great skill and stamina, extremely agile and powerful for a man his age. The skills of his blows were never matched by the ninjas, but, he would never know the glory of victory again. 

The chieftain fought with equal skill, prepared to face his present foe. Why the chieftain didn't just kill the lord from the start, I'll never know. He was approaching, when he heard footsteps behind him.

'Who's there?'

"It is Mortimer."

"Ah, Mortimer, good to see you!"

"Enough salutations, let's get this over with."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"The other guy is not here, what's his name?"

"You mean me!" a large, beefy man stepped up behind the two conversing men. 

"Ah, Schlepp, good to see you!" Mortimer exclaimed.

"We're goingto destroy that worthless fool over there." The chieftain said.

"Yes, yes, I know the plan."

"Good!"

The lord made his way to a trio of large men, who seemed to all be a leader of this particularly weak pack. The largest one, some sort of trainer, was on the left… The smallest, some sort of councilor, was on the right… and right in the middle stood the true chieftain. Though shorter than the trainer, he seemed to tower immensely over the others. 

It was unfortunate for the lord that he did not detect the trainer's shuriken, the councilor's magic tome, or the chieftain's sword. 

The lord was going to attempt to barge through the trio. He smashed directly into the large one, hoping he was largely slow-witted. This was not so. The large man deftly pulled three shuriken out of a pocket, and (just as skillfully) jabbed them into the lord's abdomen. This was extremely stunning to the unwary lord, who was expecting, at most, a shove. He fell upon the cobblestone walkway, blood spilling on to the fine granite. 

After he had regained his composure, the lord targeted the culprit of his contusion. Preparing for the worst, he attempted some strategy. He grabbed a stick and jumped stealthily into a nearby tree. The chieftain signaled to the councilor. Almost immediately, flames shot out of the mage's arms, and shot straight into the tree, igniting it in flames. Once more, the credulous lord was stunned. He fell out of the tree and onto the ground head over heels. He charged (in a state of blood wrath) straight at the councilor. A quick flash of lightning and the now burning and shocked lord was sent sprawling on to the cobblestone once more.

The lord knew powerful magic of his own. Through his rage, he had not noticed the skin on his back peeling and turning a burnt red color. When he did, he panicked. He quickly called upon the water spirit Undine and doused the deadly flames. 

You see, the lord himself was a heavy magic user, with many magical abilities. His best element was water, so he preferred to use Undine. 

He formed a tidal wave in his mind, and rose into the air, with a blue aura enveloping him. With the aura that surrounded him while he was gathering the mana, he was unable to be injured by magic or regular attack. In his mind, he summoned an immense dragon, which caused the nearby waters to rise up into the air. 

Back in the real world, the lord did not notice the steady unsheathing of a katana. 

The chieftain pulled a blood-red blade out of a beautiful golden scabbard. The crimson blade shimmered like freshly spilled blood, preparing for another kill. The chieftain was on his prey in a split second, his shimmering blade high in the air. 

The lord was too late. He did not notice the chieftain's blade until it had sunk into his skull. The lord died almost instantly, not knowing what had hit. But the blade came down with such incredible force, it continued its descent through the middle of the lord's body. 

The force was so incredible, it ripped the lord in half. One half of him was already detiorating, whilst the other was ripped up in several places. The villagers looked out their windows, wondering what all the noise was, only to find the lord's perished body, and a group of ninjas.

All of the ninjas rose, laughing histerically. It had been a trick. The lord was dead... and now this trio of fellows were in control. 

"That was jolly good, wot?" Mortimer exclaimed.

"Ach, yes... absolutely!" Schlepp added.

"The fight is now over, we must now rest, and pull strength from one another. I guarentee that we'll be fighting again tomorrow." The chieftain sheathed his sword and slowly removed his mask...

In the place of the dragon design was the lord's most trusted advisor, 

Glehann Wahn Chang...

How was it? More chapters will come up shortly. Now that it is summer vacation, I'll be doing a lot of writing. Anyway, please review!****

****

** **


End file.
